


Sunflowers and Rosewater

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, F/F, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-08
Updated: 2007-04-08
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:46:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "This is the portion of the night where the young man is kissed for his valiant efforts."





	Sunflowers and Rosewater

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

There was a light tap on Nancy’s office door and she told the person to come in. Her brother-in-law poked his head in wearing a smile. Nancy could not help but return it.

“What are you doing here?”

“I am here to kidnap you.” He came into the office.

“What? I have three classes this afternoon.”

“I don’t care.” He pulled her up from the chair. “You are mine and I am not taking no for an answer.”

She laughed, stroking his arm.

“Seriously Jim, I have work to do.”

“I don’t want to hear it. We are getting you into your coat and getting you out of here. I am not going to let our day be ruined by your inability to properly hooky from work. C’mon, let’s go.”

“I at least have to let them know that I am leaving.” Nancy reasoned.

“Leave it all to me. I will be right back Doc, and you will be dressed and ready to go.”

“Yes sir.” Nancy saluted as Jimmy left the office.

He walked down the hall and into the office of the History Department. There were students walking around but he headed straight to the Executive Assistant’s desk.

“Excuse me, Kim?”

She looked up and smiled. She was very pretty, with brown curly hair and light brown eyes.

“Hi, can I help you?”

“I really hope you can. I'm James Pierdon and I am here to pick up my sister-in-law, Dr. Nancy McNally. She is not feeling well so I am just going to take her home.”

“Is Dr. McNally going to be alright?”

“She is going to be just fine. One day of rest and she will be back on her feet. No worries, darling.”

“I'm sorry, but where are you from?” Kim asked. “I love your accent.”

“Columbia, South Carolina. Born and bred.”

“Are you new to the city?”

“As a matter of fact, I just moved here.”

“Well, if you ever need a guide, I would love to show you around. Any friend of Dr. McNally’s is a friend of mine. New York can be a scary place for the uninitiated.”

“Oh, aren’t you the sweetest thing?” he took the card she gave him. “Thank you so much. I will be sure to give you a call just as soon as I'm settled.”

She smiled, waving as he left the office. When he got back to Nancy, she was dressed in her wool peacoat.

“Question.” He said.

“What?”

“Kim Grazer in the office…how old is she?”

“About 32, why?”

She slipped her arm in his and they headed out. Jimmy told her that she had given him her card and said she wanted to show him around the city. Nancy just looked at him.

“How do you do it?” she asked.

“Oh right, like you couldn’t under a different set of circumstances. I am charming, handsome, and fun to be with.”

“I agree with that assessment. Well, from what I hear, 30 something Kim loves to have a good time. She is going to adore you.”

“You know 30 is the new 17.” Jimmy said.

She just burst into laughter, bumping his shoulder with her own. Jimmy kissed her temple.

***

It had been a long time since Nancy had an afternoon off. Jimmy made sure he gave her the time of her life. Lauren was out of town at a writer’s seminar and conference in Atlanta with Maggie. She left Monday night and would be back Saturday. It was Wednesday and Nancy missed her terribly. Yes, she didn’t have anyone to cuddle with and that sucked. But Nancy always missed the little things when Lauren was gone. Dinner together, afternoon phone calls, Lauren picking out her sweaters; just the little things.

It was a chilly February day but Jimmy took her to lunch at her favorite restaurant. Then it was off to the Manhattan Mall to see The Silence of the Lambs, classic Wednesdays at the mall Cineplex. It was one of the Nancy’s favorite films and the theatre was crowded.

“What now?” Nancy asked.

“I have a few errands to run. Wanna run with me?”

“Yes.”

“Do you?”

“Yeah.”

They went to Nordstrom. Nancy had not been shopping with a man in a very long time. Back in the day, she and Doug went out to Bethesda twice a year to have his suits tailor-made. She didn’t know why she got such a kick out of those outings but while she watched Jimmy try on sweaters and dress shirts; be measured for slacks and gaze over shoes with the same enthusiasm as his sister, she got a tear in her eye.

“What's the matter?” Jimmy sat down beside her.

“Hmm? Nothing.”

“You have a little tear in your eye.” He wiped it away before it fell. “Shopping makes you cry?”

“I would like to state for the record that I was not crying. I'm just feeling a bit nostalgic.”

“For Doug?”

“How do you do that? How do you know everything?”

“Lauren told me all about your twice yearly shopping excursions. She used to say that you never complained about shopping with Doug.”

“I never complained about shopping with her either. She has a way of making it a…very fulfilling experience.”

Jimmy smiled, pinching her chin. They went up to the register. He signed for his sweaters and took the shopping bag as he and Nancy walked out of the store. From there it was on to a store called Rare Books and More.

“I'm James Pierdon; someone called and said my package had arrived.”

“Sure, hold on. Carl, Mr. Pierdon is here.”

They gave Jimmy his package…he paid with his platinum MasterCard. Nancy took a few minutes to look around. Jimmy found her in the Political/Social Commentary section.

“See anything you like?” he asked.

“You're kidding right? Lauren and I could get lost in here. When she comes back to me, I am definitely bringing her here. You're not even from around here; how do you know all the cool places?”

“Cuz I am the man.” Jimmy said with a smile.

Nancy laughed and he smiled more.

“So I hear. What's next?”

“Are you hungry? I could definitely go for a nice dinner.”

“Any place of my choosing?” she asked.

“Whatever you want is yours.”

“I want The Harrison.”

Jimmy held out his hand.

“Then off we go.”

***

“Hey Scooter! Hey boys!”

They looked up from pizza and their game of Risk when Nancy and Jimmy came in from dinner.

“I guess I don’t have to ask if you boys ate.” Nancy said.

“Mum called.” Fitz said. “She will call later. Father Frank called too.”

“OK. Is homework done boys?”

“Yes ma'am.” They said in unison.

“Alright. Jeremy, you have a chemistry test on Friday…study session before bed.”

“Yep.”

“Fitz, are you ready for that trig quiz?”

“I definitely am.”

She watched Jimmy eat a slice of pizza, sharing with Rupert, as if he didn’t just eat a whole meal. She had no idea how he kept such a good figure and excellent health. After thinking for a moment, she smiled and thought of Doug. It was sex; sex kept him healthy.

“I better get out of here. Scooter, we’re on for the Fordham hockey game on Friday. I will pick you up from the senior center at 1:30.”

“That’ll be just fine.”

“See ya Uncle Jimmy.”

“Later boys. Walk me out Doc.”

Nancy walked him to the door.

“This is the end of a very lovely day.” He said.

“Yes, it’s been a while. I had a great day. While I don’t recommend being kidnapped on a weekly basis or anything, it was definitely a worthwhile experience today.”

“I bought something for you.”

“When? I was with you all day.”

“A magician does not reveal his secrets.” He pulled a gift-wrapped box from his bag.

“Shall I open it now?” she asked.

“No, much later when I have gone home. Of course I want you to open it now.”

Nancy smiled, tearing the paper off. She held in her hand the published papers of Dr. Martin Luther King, Jr.

“Oh Jimmy, this is what I wanted.”

“I know. Call it an early anniversary gift.”

“You are so sweet, do you know that?”

“I do.” He nodded. “This is the portion of the night when the young man is kissed for his valiant efforts.”

Nancy kissed his cheek.

“Goodnight James. Thank you again for today.”

“It was my pleasure.” He squeezed her hand. “I’ll see you soon.”

***

“Hey baby.”

“Hi.”

“Why did you call the house today? Why didn’t you call me cell phone?”

“I wanted to talk to daddy and the boys. I knew I would talk to you eventually…what did you do today?”

“Work and the usual; Jimmy took me to dinner.”

“Oh that was nice. Is he looking after you?”

“This is the first time I've seen him all week. We ran a few errands and then had dinner.”

“Are the boys eating right? Is everything OK at home?”

“Things are just fine. We’re holding it together even though we miss you terribly.”

“You really miss me?” Lauren asked.

“God yes. I hope you are having a good time at the seminar but I want you to come home to me.”

“I will be there in a few days boo boo. I miss you too, especially sleeping alone at night.”

“You alone right now baby?”

“All alone, with the door closed. Do you want me to take off my clothes?”

“No Lauren. I mean, of course I do, but…there will be plenty of love when you get home.”

“But I want you now.”

Nancy knew by the sound of her voice that Lauren was pouting. It made her miss her wife even more.

“You know that I want you all the time, baby. But it’s just going to be a temporary solution. I would rather wait until you get home and show you how much you mean to me.”

“OK.”

“Are you having a good time?”

“Terrific. I love all the seminars and I ran into an old friend from CNN. She wants to commission Abbey Bartlet for a biography. I told her good luck with that.”

“Really. She doesn’t have a decent authorized one yet, not on her own. Is this woman any good?”

“She was at CNN. Then she went on to work for MSNBC and later ABC. She is not small potatoes. Are you sure that the boys are not eating too much junk food?”

“Positive; they are fine. Didn’t you talk to them?”

“As if they would tell me that. And I'm sure all of the evidence will be cleared by the time I get home.”

Nancy laughed. If they were as crafty as she knew they were her wife was right.

“OK baby, its getting late and I have an eight o’clock class in the morning. We should say goodnight now.”

“I don’t know which is harder,” Lauren replied. “Talking to you or not talking to you?”

“But if you weren’t talking to me I couldn’t tell you how very much I love you Lauren.”

“I love you too Nance; so much. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

***

It was a cold and rainy on Friday evening when Nancy went over to Jimmy’s condo. She figured to pay him back for his adventure a couple of days before. He and Scooter went to a college hockey game that afternoon but now her father-in-law was back home. Fitz and Jeremy were having a bunch of random teenagers over for pizza, soda, and movies. Nancy was thinking of quiet, Chinese, and black and white films. They could bicker about Alfred Hitchcock or George Cukor. The latter would probably win…both Nancy and Jimmy loved Gaslight.

The night man at his secured building recognized Nancy. He didn’t bother to announce her and she rode up to the ninth floor thinking of what she wanted to eat. Knocking on the door, Nancy heard Simply Red playing inside. Jimmy answered in a pair of pajama pants and a silk bathrobe. He seemed shock to see her on the other side.

“Nance.” He spoke in a hushed tone. “What are you doing here?”

“I was thinking Chinese and a movie. The teenagers have taken over my house.”

“Oh, well…”

“What are you doing in pajamas? It’s hardly seven o’clock. Are you going to invite me in?”

“Nancy, I…”

“James, don’t you think it is about time we open this Cristal?”

She heard the familiar voice and openly gasped when her friend Miriam emerged from the kitchen in a rather skimpy bathrobe.

“Oh my goodness, I didn’t realize someone was at the door. Hey Nance.”

Nancy managed a feeble wave. She looked at Jimmy; saw the horror in his blue eyes. Eyes just like her Lauren’s.

“Sweetheart, I think opening that champagne is a lovely idea. Why don’t you go in the kitchen and do that.”

“Of course.”

“Nancy…”

“Don’t.” she held up her hand. “Don’t talk to me.”

“Don’t talk to you? This is me.”

“She is my friend. How could you do this?”

“What have I done? Miriam is a lovely woman and we care for each other.”

“Oh my God, I need to get the hell out of here.”

“Please, don’t go like this. I…”

“I will never stop by unannounced again. This was a big mistake.”

“Please. Nancy…”

He watched her rush away, pressing the elevator button as if Death itself was on her heels. He could not follow her; he was dressed a bit inappropriately to give chase. He sighed and closed the door. It wasn’t fair to keep his guest waiting.

***

Lauren arrived home Saturday afternoon to an empty house.

“Hello?”

Rupert came running in from the den, barking happily.

“Hey Rupert.” Lauren bent to pet him. “I guess you're the welcome wagon huh?”

She noticed a note around his neck and she grabbed it. Once his job was done, the bulldog went trotting back into the den. Lauren opened the note and her smile grew. ‘I'm waiting for you in our bedroom. Love you.’

She left her suitcase in the living room, taking the stairs two at a time. In the doorway, she looked at Nancy, lying on their bed in her favorite lavender pajamas.

“Welcome home, pretty baby.”

Lauren came in, closed the door, and started to undress. In bed, they were immediately kissing in each other’s arms.

“It’s so good to be back home with my boo boo.”

Nancy moaned as Lauren ran her fingers through her hair. She relaxed against the pillows as Lauren undressed her. Kissing and running her tongue along Nancy’s skin as she moaned. She caressed her breasts, touching Nancy’s nipple with just the tip of her tongue. She loved to tease and Nancy was ready to explode after a week without her. Lauren spread her thighs; she just smiled when she felt how wet she was.

“You're so hot.” Lauren said, licking her fingers after sliding them in and out of Nancy.

“Oh God baby, c’mere.”

Nancy tasted herself on Lauren’s lips and tongue as they kissed. She slid her fingers inside Nancy again, grinding against her as Nancy gripped the sheets. She clenched her thighs and bucked her hips while Lauren took her on the ride of her life.

“Oh God baby…mmm, so good.”

“I love you boo boo. I love how you quiver when I fuck you.”

“Ohhh…”

Nancy was so close; she screamed her anger when Lauren just stopped.

“What are you doing?” she demanded.

Lauren grinned, replacing her fingers with her mouth and tongue.

“Oh, oh Lauren, oh baby, yes, yes!”

She wrapped her hand around Lauren’s hair, yanking hard when she climaxed. Then she came again, and again…the third time was definitely a charm.

“Fucking A.” Nancy breathed.

“Did that feel good?”

Lauren curled around Nancy; toyed with her breasts.

“Amazing. I hate when we are apart baby.”

Their kisses were soft. Lauren ran her leg along Nancy’s and they both moaned. She pulled Lauren on top of her, taking her breasts in her hand and squeezing.

“I love these breasts. They are perfect. Do you know that you are absolute perfection?”

She kissed them, leaving little marks on the pale skin. They rolled over on the bed and Nancy reached into the drawer.

“How about a little stimulation for my baby?”

“Whatever you want to do to me, I want it.”

“I love that; that is sexy. You are so sexy.”

She turned on the vibrator, rolling it against Lauren’s clit until she was groaning and writhing on the bed. Nancy sucked her nipples hard, taking her whole breast into her mouth and moaning against her skin.

“Nancy! Oh God!” she squealed. “Don’t stop!”

“I'm not stopping. You're so sexy baby…tell me how good I'm fucking you.”

“So good, so good, Oh my God. Nancy, I love you!”

She crashed into her orgasm, melting into the bed like butter. She and Nancy shared tender kisses as they came down.

“Did you enjoy your time away?”

“I did; I always do. It’s very nice to come back though. I love you.”

“I love you too Lauren.”

***

Jimmy walked into the den on Sunday afternoon…he could hardly look Nancy in the face. She relaxed on her couch, CNN on mute, grading term papers.

“Where is everyone?” he asked after clearing his throat.

“Lauren went to the grocery store, Fitz and Jeremy are off being teenagers, and Scooter is taking a nap with the dog.”

“Are you going to look at me?”

Nancy did, her glasses resting on the bridge of her nose.

“The flowers were lovely Jimmy. It must have been a little difficult to get sunflowers in February.”

“A little.”

“It was probably too much money.”

“That’s inconsequential. I should have told you about Miriam and I.”

“You think?”

“I know it was wrong. I just…”

“What?”

“Are you really that pissed at me? Because I gotta tell you truthfully, it would split my heart in two if I ever hurt you Nancy.”

“Jimmy…”

“You have to know that you mean everything. More than everything. I do not want my relationship with Miriam to effect what you and I share. But she…and you and I…”

“Stop talking.” Nancy stood and moved to stand in front of him.

“I have to tell you…”

“You don’t have to tell me anything. I have no right to tell you who you can and cannot spend your time with. Miriam is a lovely women; she is a friend. It just threw me for a loop because I had no idea you knew each other.”

“We were friendly at your 60th birthday party and the next time I was in town I called her for dinner.”

“That was almost four years ago. When were you going to tell me?”

“Would you be mad if I said never?”

“James Pierdon!” she hit him in his shoulder.

“Ow. You hit really hard for a girl.”

“You have no idea.”

“C’mere, put your arms around me so I will know you're not mad anymore.”

He pulled her into his embrace and they held each other for a while.

“Do you like Miriam?” Nancy asked.

“Yeah.” He let her go. “She's beautiful, smart, and a joy to be around. She smells fantastic.”

“Its rosewater.”

“I know…I buy it for her.”

“I'm sure.” Nancy smiled. “Look Jimmy, I never want to get too involved in your personal life. I know about you and Miriam now; that is all I need to know.”

“Sounds good to me. I have a dinner date this Friday with 30 something Kim. It’s an exciting undertaking.”

“I just bet it is.”

Jimmy laughed, kissing her cheek.

“You still love me?” he asked.

“Always and forever. You still my boyfriend?”

“Yes my love but you must share me with Miriam. And Justine…Alexandra…possibly 30 something Kim.”

“You're incorrigible Jimmy. Just incorrigible.”

“Women seem to find that endearing and adorable.”

“Oh, very much so.”

***


End file.
